Ghost?
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: "Berisik! Kamu sudah mati tau, sama seperti ku"  Hah?


Chapter 1 What happen to me?

Yui: yeah! Kali ini ghost! Hantu~~

Claire: cih, kenapa harus aku yang jadi hantu?

Yui: tenang aja, nanti ada juga kok yang jadi hantu

Claire: siapa?

Yui: rahasia!

Claire: huh... =3=

Yui: yak! Here we go!

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Claire Hinamori sedang berjalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya, Popuri Yuiki di tengah perkotaan

"Hei, hei! Claire!"panggil Popuri

"Apa?"tanya Claire

"Lihat ini… aku menemukan kalung ini kemarin. Agak norak ya"kata Popuri sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berbentuk love dengan kelinci di tengahnya dan lagi sepertinya bisa dibuka. Popuri menganggap kalung itu norak, tapi Claire malah terpesona dengan kalung itu

"Ah... ya..."jawab Claire sambil memperhatikan kalung itu lekat-lekat

"Kau mau ini?"tanya Popuri

"Ettooo... yah... y-ya..."

"Nih, kuberikan padamu! Paling juga nggak ada yang punya"

"Eh? Makasih Popuri!"

"Sama-sama!"

.

.

Claire's POV

Hh... aku sudah selesai jalan-jalan dengan Popuri nih, hari juga sudah sore

"Hmm... kira-kira ini kalung apa ya? Aku merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya..."gumamku sambil menggenggam erat kalung itu

DUK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku dari belakang. Tu-tunggu! Kenapa aku seperti mendengar sesuatu?

"Selamat tinggal Claire..."

Suara itu kan... itu suara temanku, Mary. Tapi kenapa?

DIIIIIIIIIIIIINN...!

Ap-

BRUK...!

.

Hah...? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi aku ditabrak mobil? heh? Ada keributan apaan tuh?

"Ada apa?"tanyaku pada orang-orang di situ. Tapi nggak ada yang menjawab. Sialan, ada apa dengan mereka? Akhirnya aku menjinjitkan kakiku supaya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi

"..."

I-itu...jangan-jangan itu aku? Bukan, walaupun mirip sekali denganku itu bukan aku. Bukankah tadi aku selamat? Benar kan?

"Claire!"

Apa? Mereka memanggil mayat itu...

... Claire?

Itu... aku? Aku sudah mati? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang cowok yang berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan keributan di sampingnya

"Eh... anu! Permisi!"kataku pada cowok itu walaupun aku yakin dia nggak akan mendengarku

"Apa?"

Aku terkejut, dia... bisa mendengarku!

"S-syukurlah! Aku ingin bertanya padamu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku terbaring di sana? Aku kan di sini!"teriak ku pada cowok itu

"Berisik, kamu itu sudah mati tau, sama seperti ku"

Hah?

Mati? Aku mati? Nggak mungkin!

"Kamu berbohong kan? Iya kan!"teriakku lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

"Kalau nggak percaya..."tiba-tiba dia melemparku ke arah sebuah tiang, tapi... aku menembusnya?

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh di tanah. Bagaimana bisa? Aku benar-benar mati?

"Kamu sudah tau jawabannya... nah, bye"cowok itu ingin pergi tapi aku segera menarik tangannya

"Tunggu! Aku harus bagaimana?"tanyaku padanya

"Soal itu... ng?"dia terlihat terkejut sambil melihat tanganku

"Eh? Ada apa?"aku melihat tanganku, oh... kalung yang tadi"apa ini milikmu?"tanyaku lagi sambil menyodorkan kalung itu

"Ukh!"dia memegang kepalanya dan menutup matanya erat-erat saat aku menyodorkan kalung tadi, dia terlihat kesakitan. Tapi, saat aku menjauhkan kalung ini darinya dia kembali tenang

"Ada apa sih? Kau punya kenangan buruk dengan kalung ini?"tanyaku lagi

"Aku seperti mengenal kalung itu..."

"Seperti?"

"Yah... saat kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu, sepertinya aku kehilangan ingatan. Kemudian aku mati dengan keadaan hilang ingatan begini"

"Ooh... eh? Tiga tahun yang lalu? Sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"Sembilan belas tahun. Itu baru lima tahun yang lalu, temanku malah ada yang mati seratus delapan puluh tahun yang lalu"

"NANIIIIII? Se-seratus delapan puluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Yah... kamu mau bertemu dengannya? Ayo"

Tanpa ijin dariku tiba-tiba cowok itu menarik tanganku. Padahal aku belum tau namanya

"Hei, siapa namamu? Namaku Claire Hinamori"tanyaku

"Gray... Gray Hakushima..."

"!"

Ha-Hakushima? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengar nama marga itu, tapi di mana? Ukh, kepalaku terasa sakit, sakit yang nggak pernah kualami selama aku hidup.

CKIT CKIT

Rasa sakit itu semakin dalam hingga akhirnya...

... aku tak sadarkan diri...

To Be Countinued...


End file.
